Musukotalia: la nueva generación Día de la madre
by ClaireKami
Summary: Musukotalia es la historia de los hijos de los personajes de Hetalia, siendo Austin, hijo del héroe y del caballero inglés, el protagonista. Este es un especial por el día de la madre, que retrasé un poco U USAxUK Austin, FrancexCanada Léo Amélie


Esta es la primera historia que subo de Musukotalia, y he descubierto que existe otra chica que también escribió sobre los hijos de los personajes, y quiero pedirle perdón si esto le molesta, no era mi intención... ú_ù

Que conste que los personajes que ella inventó y los míos no son copias y ni siquiera se parecen.

P.D.: Alfred, Arthur, Francis y Matthew no me pertenecen, al contrario que Austin, Léo y Amélie. Si ellos y Hetalia me pertenecieran muchas cosas serían diferentes... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**AlfredxArthur+Austin**

El despertador sonó a las 6 en punto. Hora de levantarse. Arthur se inclinó, notaba un vació en la cama, pero no sabía que era.

Se vistió con su típica camisa color blanco, suéter verde y pantalones oscuros. Acto seguido, fue al baño y como todos los días, limpió su cara y se lavó los dientes, ademas de peinarse.

Bajó las escaleras con intención de preparar el desayuno, y cuando llegó a la cocina se llevó la gran sorpresa. Ahí estaban, Alfred y Austin, levantados y con la comida ya preparada.

-¡Feliz día de la madre! - gritaron ambos al unisono.

-¡Y-yo no soy una mujer! ¡Idiotas! S-soy padre... - le había llegado al alma... esos idiotas... ¿quién pensaría que se iban a levantar tan temprano? Y mas un domingo... si normalmente podían dormir hasta las doce (Pero el esfuerzo se notaba en las terribles ojeras que se marcaban bajo los ojos de los dos chicos). ¿Tomarse la molestia de preparar el desayuno? Eso era mas que demasiado, pero el ingles tenía que mantenerse firme, aunque tuviera ganas de abrazarles y de darle un beso a cada uno. Simplemente se limitó a mirar a la comida con el ceño fruncido... ¿qué era eso?

-Eh... intentamos preparar scones, pero... salio esa cosa... - dijo el mas joven rascándose la cabeza.

-Probablemente estén mejor que los que tu haces... - incluyó el héroe.

-Por esta vez haré oídos sordos, ya que os habéis molestado en hacerlos - una mano temblorosa de Arthur cojió uno de los supuestos scones (Que al contrario de los que el hacía, no tenían ese extraño color ceniza), y lo mordió con algo de miedo. Estaba... ¿rico? No había duda de que se podían comer, no estaban tan malos como esperaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Está bueno? Seguro que sí, soy mejor cocinero que tu...

-Eso será cuando a tu basura se le pueda llamar comida, pero esto se puede comer...

Alfred se concentró en la primera frase. ¿Basura? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamar a su comida "basura"? ¡Las hamburguesas les gusta a todo el mundo! ¿Y qué hay de la Coca Cola? ¿A quién no le gusta la Coca Cola? ¡Su comida si que era basura! ¡Se podía usar como arma nuclear!

Justo cuando fue a replicar, Arthur metió uno de los scones en la boca de Alfred, y otro en la boca de Austin, que se había limitado a sonreír durante todo el rato, escuchando a sus padres, cosa que le parecía bastante divertida.

-Gracias - cortó el "gentleman" sonriendo.

Los otros dos se miraron durante un momento algo impresionados, aun con el scone dentro de la boca. ¿Había dicho gracias?, ¿había sonreído?

Alfred posó su mano en la frente de Arthur, como midiéndole la temperatura.

-¡No estoy enfermo, idiota!

Silencio total...

Al rato los tres estallaron en risas... iba a ser un día especial, sin duda... y Austin lo sabía. Por eso ese día se acostó pronto, e intentó quedarse dormido a pesar de los gemidos que se escuchaban en la habitación contigua.

**FrancisxMatthew+Léo+Amélie**

Matthew no quería levantarse. No porque tuviera sueño, sino porque se sentía muy bien en los brazos de Francis. Allí acurrucado, cerró los ojos nuevamente.

En ese momento se escucharon ruidos al otro lado de la puerta. ¡¿Ladrones? ¿Qué hacer? ¡Tenía que proteger a sus hijos! Pero... tenía miedo...

La puerta se abrió. Estaba muy oscuro, la persianas estaban cerradas, así que solo pudo distinguir dos sombras. Menos mal, aunque sea sus niños estarían a salvo.

Una de las sombras parecía llevar algo, la otra se puso un dedo en los labios, indicando a la primera que no debía hacer ruido.

El canadiense se zafó de los brazos de el francés, que seguía profundamente dormido. Se puso las gafas, agarró una de las lamparas de la mesilla de noche y encendió la luz del techo, a la vez que levantó la lampara amenazante.

Se escuchó un grito. Provenía de la sombra que llevaba algo, al parecer, una bandeja.... ¿una bandeja?

-M-¿maman? - dijo la otra sombra... Léo.

Matthew bajó la lamparita. Sus hijos se habían quedado algo asustados, en especial Amélie, que temblaba como un flan.

Francis se despertó, y la escena era bastante extraña ya de mañana. Su "amour" estaba de pie en la cama sosteniendo aun la lámpara, y sus hijitos le miraban con una cara descolocada, su hija al borde de las lágrimas.

-C-chéri... q-que vas a...

Que vergüenza mas grande... parecía que el asesino era él. Colocó rápidamente la lampara en su sitio y se sentó.

-L-lo siento... yo... no sabía... c-creía que...

-Fe... f-feli... ¡Félicitations! - gritó de la manera mas moe existente (Según Akio) la joven francesita, mientras le tendía la bandeja.

Por primera vez, Matthew se fijó en su contenido. La bandeja sostenía un plato repleto de pancakes con unos botes de mermelada, caramelo, nata, sirope... y un jarroncito con unas rosas.

Miró un calendario. ¡Claro! Hoy era el día de la madre, y sus hijos se habían levantado antes para preparar el desayuno y traérselo a la cama. Sin embargo los había confundido con ladrones y les había dado el mayor susto de su vida. Se sentía a morir.

-L-lo siento mucho... no quería asustaros... g-gracias... - dijo mientras dibujaba una de sus lindas sonrisas el canadiense.

Léo cojió una de las rosas del jarrón y la colocó en el pelo de su "madre", a lo que luego le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No te preocupes maman...

Amélie dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, luego, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a la puerta, y antes de salir, el chico susurró: "Hazle sentir bien", mientras le picaba el ojo a su padre. Desde que se cerró la puerta, Francis se abalanzó sobre Matthew.


End file.
